Silent Thoughts
by FantasyGirl222
Summary: Cloud and Denzel go on alittle walk in the forest... contains yaoi and sexual content.


Hellooo there, readers! I must say, that do not own neither of these Final Fantasy Characters within this fanfic. And also, this is a yaoi fanfic… of course. (a shota, yaoi fanfic at that) So if your not into that type of thing, please refrain from reading. Otherwise, enjoy! ^_~*

**Silent Thoughts**

The sun was beaming through the bright white clouds that hung in the deep blue sky. Cloud and Denzel made their way to the beautiful forest just a quick flash west from the old church where Cloud resides. Every now and then, Denzel would steal quick glances up at the beautiful blonde. Admiring how his mako-blue eyes glimmered in sun's bright rays of light. He felt pure contentment to be on this hike with Cloud on such a gorgeous day. He had been wanting this for so long. To be alone with Cloud, to have him all to himself. He's had special feelings for him for as long as he could remember. He did, sometimes find himself thinking of how he was so much younger than Cloud and knew that it would probably be a problem. But he didn't care. He was sure that he would accept him, even at ten years old. Those same thoughts came rushing to him now, as they walked the earthy path into the forest. But his thoughts were interrupted by the smooth, calming voice of a certain someone that he loved.

"What are you thinking of, Denzel?", Cloud said with a slight chuckled. "You seem a little distant.", He added.

Denzel looked up at him with a panicked expression upon his face. "U-uh, n-nothing!" He suddenly felt as though Cloud could read his mind. But it was all in his mind…he hoped.

"Hm, sure doesn't seem like your thinking of nothing to me. Oh I know…" Cloud pretended as though he were in deep thought. At that same time, Denzel tensed up, eyes widened and mouth a gaped, staring up at Cloud in fear that he really could read his mind. "I know that your thinking that it's a wonderful day for a hike, am I right?" He finally said.

Denzel was stunned with relief for a moment. He attained a more relaxed expression as he answered. "Y-yeah…how did you know?" he slightly smiled.

Cloud smiled also. "I just know." '_Good thing he's incredibly wrong_', Denzel thought thankfully to himself.

"It feels good to be hiking with someone other than myself. It gets really boring and I'm sure you've been bored, too. With always being at Marlene's all the time.", Cloud remarked. Denzel just glanced up at him, then lowered his deep blue eyes down to the earth, smiling. The answer was no. He was never bored. How could he ever get bored when he had Cloud to fantasize over. At that very moment, there was a sudden _snap_ as if a branch had just snapped and swung out like the ever thrashing tails of the hounds in the underworld. Cloud, who was hit by the wild branch, was flung over the edge of the hill and was now rolling along the side of it and into the forest.

Denzel watched, totally breathless and terrified, as Cloud finally came to a slow, lifeless stop at the bottom of the hill. He gasped, as he could see that Cloud wasn't moving. He looked around, eyes wide with concern. "C-Cloud?!", he screamed…but there was no answer from the lifeless body lying on the nature-covered forest floor. Panicked, Denzel began half jumping, half running down the slope. His breaths were coming out in sharp puffs. '_Please, please, please!',_ he pleaded to himself as he finally neared the lifeless Cloud.

When he finally reached him, he really didn't know what to do. He looked around once more then quickly let his eyes settle back on his silent hero. "Cloud? Cloud?", he called in his ear, but he didn't even stir. Completely frightened out of his mind, Denzel lightly tapped Cloud's cheek. When he continued to remain still, Denzel tapped harder. "Come on, Cloud, wake up, _please_!", he shouted.

He was just about to try shaking him, when he remembered something. Why don't he try…CPR. '_Yeah that's it! Maybe he needs air? O….k'_, he thought to himself, recalling what he had to do first.

Hesitantly, he proceeded on unzipping Cloud's soft black sweater. He paused… marveling Cloud's perfect chest, something of which he had never seen before. He shook away the urge to place his hands upon that beautiful body and caress but instead readied his hands to push down. "One, two, three.", he counted silently to himself. He then paused, remembering what was next…mouth to mouth! His eyes grew wide as he stared down at Cloud's flawless pink lips. '_I've always dreamed of this moment…when I'd actually be able to touch his lips with my own…and now I have the chance…I can't do it? Ok, pull it together! Its not an actual kiss, it's a live-saving kiss!'_ With this thought in mind, he slowly lowered his head, his eyes closed tight. A warm shiver surged down his back as he felt his lips softly brush Cloud's. With trembling hands, he pulled Clouds chin downwards, opening his mouth slightly wider. '_Here goes',_ he thought as he placed his open mouth upon Cloud's soft and cushiony one.

Denzel couldn't help the moan that suddenly escaped his throat. The feeling was so erotic. Cloud's mouth was so hot and wet… Denzel could feel his pants suddenly grow tighter, his cheeks grew red and warm. He froze. Something odd came over him. He suddenly had the urge to climb atop Cloud's body…which he did. His mind became fuzzy, he completely forgot why he was mouth to mouth with Cloud in the first place. This was…all to much for him to handle…he was going to lose Cloud because he was too weak to get through the second step…

At that moment, he felt something extremely slippery slip into his mouth. It wiggled and twirled around his tongue, caressing it in a slick way. Surprised, Denzel bolted upwards, eyes wide with shock. He looked down to see Cloud in a fit of laughter! He didn't know whether to be relieved or just plain embarrassed. He knew he was blushing even more, feeling his cheeks grow hotter.

"You should've seen your face! I thought I would have to give _you_ CPR!", Cloud blurted between laughter. " I mean seriously, come on, Denzel…you really think an out of control tree branch is enough to put _me_ out?" Denzel just stared back at him. He still couldn't think straight…his mind was still full of fuzz. Cloud noticed this, and the smile plastered on his face slowly began to disappear, replaced with a look of concern.

"Hey, Denzel, what's wrong?" He sat up on his elbows and stared deeper into Denzel's hooded deep blue eyes. He waited for an answer, but Denzel just stared back at him. "_sigh, _look, Denzel, it was a mean trick and I'm sorry. Ok?" he tilted his head slightly, hoping his apology would at least get a nod from Denzel. Instead, Denzel leisurely lowered is head until he was just inches from Cloud's lips. He had to feel them again…those perfect cushiony lips he had always dreamed of. This was his chance and he was _not_ going to let it escape.

Cloud could finally see what Denzel wanted…but…it wasn't right…was it? Yet, Denzel was moving closer… "Denzel…", He whispered. "Shh." It was the only thing Denzel said before gently crushing his lips onto Cloud's, savoring the delicious wonder of being mouth to mouth with Cloud once again…but this time, it was a _real_ kiss. As he did this, his hands that were splayed across Cloud's beautiful chest began to push down. This caused Cloud, who was currently propped up on his elbows, to fall to the earthen ground below.

Cloud could not deny, that this was pure bliss. That he was enjoying this clearly forbidden experience. He just allowed Denzel to explore the wet caverns of his mouth and at the same time, explored the younger boy's warm, wet cave. Their tongues twirled and swirled around the other, sending little darts of pleasure down through their bodies.

Denzel suddenly broke the kiss and sat up, his knees on both sides of cloud's waist. They just stared into each other's eyes, panting heavy from their hot encounter. Denzel scooted down just below Cloud's bulging area, then quickly began to undo the buckles and buttons. His breathing was heavy with excitement and anticipation as he moved with quick, swift movements. In no time at all, Cloud's pants were undone and moved lower down his legs as he laid against the forest floor.

Hastily, Denzel focused his movements in removing his own pants, but paused. He lifted his eyes to Cloud's. It was as if he were waiting. Waiting for Cloud to say "no", or push him away. But Cloud was done with trying to steer him away from his desires. He wanted Denzel to be happy, even if it took…surrendering himself to him. He sighed, then slowly turned his head to face into the deep forest before them.

Seeing that Cloud had nothing to say, ( not that he would have stopped either way…) he pressed his hard, now throbbing member against Cloud's, which was larger than he expected it to be. But that didn't distract him as began to move back and forward, the hotness of the two members pressed together caused both to moan in unison.

He continued his movements, each time pressing harder and moving faster._ Hah, hah, hah, _was the only thing that could be heard within the lush green woods.

Evidence of their coming orgasm became clear as their breathing became sharper and their bodies were like human volcanoes.

Just as they were about to climax, Denzel stopped suddenly. Confused, Cloud slowly opened his glimmering, glassy eyes to meet Denzel's. The aura of wonderful pure bliss was still heavy upon him.

Denzel didn't want it to end this way. He wanted more. He wanted to feel Cloud within him. To feel his hot, throbbing cock pulsing deep, deep within him. He recalled the lonely nights, when thinking of Cloud turned him on so much, that he just had to…touch himself. He would reach into his boxers and start pumping himself violently, and at the same time, penetrating himself with his own two fingers. That, alone, was a feeling so divine, that he'd absent-mindedly scream Cloud's name. This was his chance to finally experience how it feels for real.

Cloud understood this, as he stared into the glossy deep blue eyes of the boy who wanted nothing more but to be with him. For him to be present during his life. He had to admit, he was flattered that _anyone _thought of him that way…

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden lift of pressure off of his aching cock. He looked to see Denzel positioning himself right above it, putting the head deliciously close to his entrance. Knowing that the young boy would need his help, Cloud grasped Denzel's tiny little hips and gripped them firmly.

Having Cloud's support, Denzel readied himself to descend upon the thick lusciousness that was Cloud. He grasped it to hold it steady and at the same time pushed the head through the tightness of his small entrance. All the time he was pushing more and more of Cloud into himself, the pants and moans were releasing themselves like rusted, old train sounds.

Cloud couldn't hold it in either. Denzel was the tightest thing he'd ever felt in his life. He was so hot, and the muscles clenched around his pulsing manhood to no end.

When all of Cloud was finally inside him, Denzel paused for a moment to catch his breath. Then, without further ado, he began his steady rhythm of rising and falling onto Cloud's thickness. The first time he fell onto Cloud, it caused both of them to gasp in intense pleasure. As he increased his speed, their moans increased in volume.

Faster and faster, Denzel bounced uncontrollably. His head was thrown back, his eyes were shut tight, and his own erection bumped against Cloud's stomach each time he landed. The vibrations from the collisions brought forth louder moans from his gaping mouth.

Cloud began to move his pelvis upwards, meeting Denzel halfway between his descents to deepen the penetration. Their moans started to come out as sharp breaths as their bodies began to tingle and grow even hotter…if that were even possible.

With Denzel's limit quickly approaching, he began to speed up even more, their sounds continuing to fill the forest. It only took a few more seconds until… "_gasp, gasp,_ _gasp, Cloud!!!_", Denzel cried as he came, spilling his hot seed across Cloud's chest.

Denzel was soon followed by Cloud, who's back lifted from the earth as he filled Denzel with his own heated, white cum.

His body, then, descended back down to the earthen ground and he opened his glowing mako-blue eyes to see the top of Denzel's head just below his chin. The young boy must have collapsed on his chest while Cloud was enveloped in his radical orgasm. He assumed that the sexual eruption was a little too much for Denzel and he fell into a deep and exhausted sleep.

Cloud inhaled deeply, savoring the wonderful scent of Denzel's milk chocolate colored hair. Then ran his long fingers through the soft strands of hair that belonged to his forbiddenly young lover. He found himself thinking of how he would explain this if anyone were to find out. Although…he hoped no one would _ever_ find out. Until then, they would have to love each other silently, hiding from judging eyes… He sighed.

As his eyelids finally began to fall heavily, he whispered… "…I…I love you, Denzel." Just before joining him in his deep, deep sleep.

**And therrre you have it. I sure hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE, review. I'm a little worried that I…overused some things. -_- Maybe its just my imagination. Anyway, let me know what you liked and what you not-so liked. I really wanna know. **^_~*

_FantasyGirl~_


End file.
